


You Belong to Me

by 14CookiesGone



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dominant Indrid, I literally finished writing this 10 minutes ago, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14CookiesGone/pseuds/14CookiesGone
Summary: "I didn't ask you anything, Duck Newton." Duck winced at the sound of his surname out of Indrids mouth. He only heard that now when he was in trouble. "I think my exact words were that I'm going to claim you as mine so that everybody will know you belong to someone when you can't sit down for the next week." Duck choked anew at Indrids words."That is definitely not what you said." Indrid merely grinned around the straw between his teeth."It was implied."





	You Belong to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I can only apologise for this completely self indulget omg I can't believe I wrote porn for the first time in literally 7 years

Duck regarded Indrid across the kitchen island with a raised eyebrow. The sylph returned his gaze with a neutral expression, but Duck knew that there was a glint of mischief in his eyes behind the red lensed glasses. 

"You didn' just ask to fuck me into next week with a straight face, and then not do anythin' about it," Duck said, not taking his eyes off the man in front of him, whose only response was to raise his glass to his lips and take a long sip of orange juice through a ridiculously crazy curly straw. "C'mon 'Drid. Don't be as cold as your name." Indrid narrowed his eyes and levelled him with such a look that Duck was pretty sure he could feel it in his underwear. 

"I didn't ask you anything, Duck Newton." Duck winced at the sound of his surname out of Indrids mouth. He only heard that now when he was in trouble. "I think my exact words were that I'm going to claim you as mine so that everybody will know you belong to someone when you can't sit down for the next week." Duck choked anew at Indrids words. 

"That is definitely not what you said." Indrid merely grinned around the straw between his teeth. 

"It was implied." 

Indrid had been teasing Duck all day. It was Sunday, so Duck didn't have a shift to escape to the relative safety of the ranger station. It had started with his comments at breakfast that had left Ducks pyjama pants feeling uncomfortably tight across his lap. It had only escalated as the morning went on. Duck had been pottering about the apartment tidying and instead of helping, Indrid had been using his future vision to put himself in places that would cause the most inconvenience. Ducks personal favourite was when he had gone into the bathroom to hang up fresh towels, he had walked in to find Indrid sat on the edge of the bathtub, completely naked save for his glasses, the orange crystal around his neck, and the sketchbook on his lap covering his dignity. He claimed he had come in for a shower and been struck by an important vision, but there were three things that Duck knew to be untrue about the statement. One, Indrid had already had a shower that morning, and he never took two in a day unless strictly necessary. Two, he hadn't been drawing anything when Duck walked in, and he didn't even have anything to draw with. And thirdly, the shit eating grin he sent Ducks way when the ranger had started stuttering at the sight before him. The sight had been enough to short circuit Duck’s mental functions, which had only succeeded in making Indrid laugh. It wasn't that he was opposed to the sight, it had just been the unexpectedness of it. Blushing furiously, he backed out of the room and closed the door on Indrids riotous laughter. 

The afternoon was no better. Ducks mind couldn’t settle. He had tried to work on his latest boat, but Indrid passing him on the way to the kitchen and casually brushing a hand across his shoulders was enough to make him nearly snap the mast off a nearly completed work. He sat down to watch some bad movies, but Indrid had been sat on the floor at his feet using the coffee table as a desk. Unfortunately, this meant that Duck could see all of the drawings that were spread across the surface, and all of them were of the two of them in a multitude of positions, but all with Indrid topping him. Duck groaned and closed his eyes, leaning back into the cushions of the sofa. The only downside of Indrid being a seer was that he could very easily detach his feelings from what he was drawing, which is why he seemed completely unaffected by his own works. As Duck leaned back, Indrid rose fluidly from the floor to take his usual place next to Duck on the cushions, cuddled into his side as tight as he could get. Wordlessly, Duck slipped an arm around Indrids shoulders, though he was yet to open his eyes. Indrid used this lack of sight to his advantage, and nuzzled his head into Ducks neck. Duck’s breathing hitched, and Indrid let an exploratory hand make its way down to palm Duck through his sweatpants. Duck moaned quietly at the contact. He had been needing it since breakfast and that meant that he knew it wouldn’t be long before he came undone under Indrids skilled touches if the sylph continued his movements. Unfortunately for Duck, Indrids hand remained above clothing, and moved just on the too slow side of anything that would get him off. The only thing it succeeded in doing was making him lose all control of his words, and a jumble of "Jesus fuck Indrid" spill from his lips. Indrid nuzzled into his neck, before removing his hand from Ducks lap. The ranger whined quietly at the lack of contact, before finding his lap full of Indrid who had straddled across him. The sylph rolled his hips slowly downwards, as he brought his lips to meet Ducks needy pout. Duck gripped Indrids hips, holding him down as he nipped hungrily at Indrid lower lip with his teeth. The low growl that rumbled out of Indrid only fueled Duck on, sliding his hands around and digging his fingers into the flesh of Indrids ass through the thin material of his pyjama pants. Indrid tugged at Ducks hair to break the kiss, and stared wide eyed at the man below him.

"Bedroom," he growled, and Duck stood, lifting him easily. Indrid wrapped his legs around Ducks waist to help balance himself, but continued to tug at Ducks hair as they made their way to the bedroom. Duck deposited Indrid less than gracefully onto the mattress, before yanking his shirt off over his head. Indrid lent forward and pulled Duck towards him by the ties on his sweatpants, pressing his lips to the now exposed flesh of Ducks stomach. Duck tugged Indrids shirt off as well, before throwing it over his shoulder. He pushed Indrid backwards and then made a move to straddle him. With a quickness and strength that surprised both of them, Indrid flipped them over so that his body was between the rangers legs, hands pinning Ducks arms to the mattress above his head. Indrid dipped his head, biting and sucking a mark to Ducks neck where his jaw met his neck, too high to be bidden by the collar of his uniform. 

"Indrid  _ please, _ " Duck whimpered, raising his hips to find contact with the man above him. 

"I think you're forgetting who is in charge here today," Indrid threatened lightly, his usually pleasant voice lowered by an octave and filled with lust. "Tonight I'm going to make sure that everybody knows that you belong to me."

It didn't take long for Duck to be reduced to a quivering, trembling mess. Indrid had made short work of removing the remaining layers of clothing, and had retrieved the bottle of strawberry flavoured lube that Duck had purchased on a whim after Indrid had mentioned his love of the fruit. He coated his fingers generously and slipped one into Duck at the same time as biting down on one of the rangers hip bones. Duck let out a needy whine and ran his fingers through Indrids silky white hair. Another finger shortly followed the first, as Indrid repeated the bite on Ducks opposite hip. His cock rested untouched on his stomach, precome leaking from the tip as Indrid worked him open. The bites turned to kisses, and he moaned at the sensation of the combination of Indrids cool lips and hot breath ghosting over his skin. Indrid was leaving marks all over Ducks torso to accompany the one that would be visible on his neck, but Duck couldn’t help but be turned on by the idea that Indrid was claiming him. Duck gasped as Indrid slipped a third finger into him, the uncomfortable burn of the stretch being taken away by the pleasure and excitement of Indrids lips slowly travelling towards his still untouched cock. Duck shifted his hips, both to try and take more of Indrids gently probing fingers into himself, and also to try and give the hint that there was a specific body part that was starting to feel just a little neglected. Indrid huffed out a chuckle and pressed a kiss to Ducks stomach just below his navel. 

“Now Duck, I thought you knew that I was in charge tonight? If you keep that up then I will leave you here wanting and waiting.” The involuntary whine that escaped from Ducks lips was so needy, that Indrid couldn’t help but soften his gaze on the man below him. “But I suppose you have been good all day, haven’t you love?” Duck nodded, not breaking eye contact with Indrid through the red lenses of his glasses. Indrid twisted his fingers inside Duck, and revelled in the sound it drew from the rangers lips. With his free hand, he popped the cap on the lube bottle and poured a generous amount onto his own cock, before coating it up his length. Removing his fingers from Duck, Indrid knelt in the space between his open legs, lining himself up with Ducks entrance. He bent forward and stole a kiss from Duck, swallowing the moan that came out as he pushed himself into the ranger. Ducks hips came up to meet him, as two strong legs wrapped around his waist to draw him closer. Although his first thrust was slow, and the draw back slower still, Indrid snapped his hips forward the second time. He bottomed out inside of Duck and they both moaned in pleasure. Indrid knew that Duck didn’t mind it a little rough, especially with the added tough of his Chosen status, so after a moment to let Duck adjust, Indrid picked up a punishing rhythm. 

“Fuck, Indrid,” Duck drawled, reaching up to tanlde his fingers into the sylphs hair and pull him down for a messy kiss. 

“Mine, Duck,” Indrid breathed, his lips passing over Ducks briefly. “You’re all mine.”

“Yes, Indrid. All yours,” Duck replied. At those words, Indrid slowed his pace and rolled his hips, eliciting a drawn out pleasured groan from Ducks lips. He brought a hand to Ducks cock, slowly pumping it in time with his own now leisurely thrust, and he could hear Ducks breathing hitch as his aching cock was now  _ finally _ receiving some attention. 

“I’m gonna make sure everybody knows it too,” Indrid said, leaning forward to make yet another mark on Ducks neck that his shirt collars would not be able to hide. All Duck could do was agree, the sensations of Indrid fucking, biting and thumbing the head of his cock simultaneously short circuiting his brain cells completely. He wasn’t usually so submissive in the bedroom, but he revelled in it when Indrid did take control because it wasn’t something the Sylph always felt comfortable with. Indrid pulled out almost completely before slamming himself back in again, causing Duck to yelp slightly at the forcefulness of it. Indrid repeated the action, and Duck cursed. 

“Shit. Fuck. God damn Indrid. Shit. Right fuckin’ there.” Each of Ducks curses was punctuated by another hard thrust from Indrid, and he could hear how desperate he sounded for release in his voice. 

“Tell me who you belong to,” Indrid said with a grunt, his voice strained as he could feel his release building, as well as the clench of Duck around him as the ranger chased his own release.

“You, Indrid. I belong to you,” Duck stuttered out, his eyes closing and allowing the sensations of Indrid pounding him into the mattress take over his senses. The rhythm of Indrid inside him, and the drag of his hand on his cock was just enough to push him over the edge, and he came with a start, coating his own stomach and part of Indrids chest with the warm, sticky liquid. He felt Indrid stutter slightly inside him, before the sylphs cock pulsated and the thrusts slowed. Indrid rode out both of their highs gently, keeping Duck on the pleasurable side of overstimulated, before withdrawing and collapsing onto the mattress beside his boyfriend. Duck wrapped his arms around Indrid and pulled him into a cuddle, the silvery hair tickling his chin as Indrids head rested on his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the top of Indrids head, as he felt himself relax.

“Damn Indrid, I think you might be right about me not sitting down for a while.” Indrid chuckled, and nuzzled his head against Ducks chest hair. 

“I know. I saw you saying that at breakfast.” Duck chuckled too. “And good luck explaining those hickeys to Juno tomorrow.” Ducks chuckle turned into full blown laughter.

“I hate you, y’know that?” he asked, though there was no malice behind his words. “Y’know I can’t lie for shit.”

“I know. And I’ve seen many ways of how the conversation plays out.” Duck groaned through his laughter. “And they are all as terrible as each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well gang, this has literally taken three weeks to sit and write because I cannot write porn to save my life. I have had an IRL friend begging me to keep going and that is the only reason I finished it.  
> They've read it but this is totally unbeta'd so apologies for any/all spelling/grammar mistakes, or random letters that look like they don't belong because I wrote the middle section of this on my main PC rather than my laptop and they keyboard on that is atrocious.
> 
> Also, come follow me on tumblr: starkidinthestable or twitter: 14CookiesGone - both of which are literally just a jumble of everything.


End file.
